<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trill and the Quest for Strawberry Parfait by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618090">Trill and the Quest for Strawberry Parfait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TPWLR-verse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Anime, Background Relationships, Being Lost, Comedy, Cute, Dessert &amp; Sweets, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Food, Fun, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, M/M, Maids, Mischief, Quests, Side Story, Slice of Life, Strawberries, Tea, Treasure Hunting, Valentine's Day, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Valentine’s Day 2020! A short side story to my fic “The Place Where Light Reaches”. Hikari Raito and Trill go searching for the ultimate treasure: strawberry parfait!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Hikawa Tohru | Tory Froid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TPWLR-verse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1204516</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trill and the Quest for Strawberry Parfait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trill and the Quest for Strawberry Parfait</p><p>Author’s Note: Set prior to the events of “The Place Where Light Reaches” (<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/16595081">http://archiveofourown.org/works/16595081</a>), in the future timeline where Netto and Tohru are married and with child. Pre-existing knowledge of details beyond the first chapter is not required to understand this fic, though appreciated. Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.</p><p>Pairing: Background Netto x Tohru.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>A short side story to my fic “The Place Where Light Reaches”. Hikari Raito and Trill go searching for the ultimate treasure: strawberry parfait!</p>
<hr/><p>Raito blinked. <em>Another</em> hall he was sure he’d been in!</p><p>His legs were tired, yet he remained vigilant to avoid the manor’s older wings, which Yaito-san warned so much about. She said her friends once got lost in a labyrinth there and returned with their hair pure white.</p><p>Raito <em>just</em> got his hair recoloured.</p><p>No matter how hard he cried, everyone still turned Trill down each time he demanded to fix his chompers around a glass of strawberry parfait.</p><p>“IWANTITIWANTITIWANTIT!”</p><p>To lay hands on the reward that to this day, nobody would put in front of his Navi, the more pliant Raito had been convinced by the same tantrum-toting tot to wander off from teatime with Yaito-san and his parents.</p><p>Finding their way to the kitchen was the easy part. Yaito-san’s ditzy maid, Kiryuuin Sakurako, pointed them through the proper door.</p><p>Once Raito swiped what he came for off the Ayanokoujis’ personal chef’s preparation area, Sakurako had moved on.</p><p>Difficulties with a floor waxer gone berserk…</p><p>Scared the big man he stole from might react less courteously than the good-natured servant, Raito tried backtracking on his own.</p><p>The strawberry purée and cookie crumbs tasted expensive. Trill couldn’t eat any of it, but some phantom bites of yogurt slaked his long-standing pursuit.</p><p>“Where do we go, Raito?”</p><p>Although he was lost, the nice plaster bust of a governess gave him directions.</p><p>“Thataway!”</p><p>As he followed the trajectory of the sculpture’s finger, Sakurako swished by aboard the out-of-control polisher, triggering a trapdoor. Raito’s foot made it two-thirds into the hole before Tohru snapped up his son at the last moment.</p><p>Yaito overshot her arrival and fell in, raging, “KIRYUUIN SAKURAKO!”</p><p>“Bye-bye, Yaito-san.” Raito squeezed his palm open and shut.</p><p>The adults tensed.</p><p>“Are we hauling her out?” Netto asked.</p><p>“You do that.” Tohru escaped carrying Raito.</p><p>“What? Tohru, no! You can’t just leave me here with Yaito-chan!”</p><p>“Pull me up, you imbeciles!” the heiress commanded.</p><p>Netto glanced toward Sakurako.</p><p>They gulped.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>